Fate Brings You to Me
by violet blossom
Summary: What did Rhett think after he met Scarlett for the first time in Ireland at the Drogedha Fair? Originally written for Rhett Vulnerability Challenge. Become WIP. Posted here after some minor changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own GWTW nor Scarlett. All the credits go to Margaret Mitchell and Alexandra Ripley.**

**Author's Note : This is my first attempt on GWTW fiction. I wrote this for Rhett Vulnerability Challenge and posted it here after some minor changes and revisions on the grammar and spelling with the help of my beta, hochrot-engel. Hope you like it!**

**Summary : The story takes place after Rhett's meeting with Scarlett at the Drogedha Fair, Ireland.**

* * *

**Fate Brings You to Me**

"_Rhett!"_

Rhett Butler put down his glass of brandy with a sigh, remembering Scarlett's outburst at the Drogedha Fair. How surprised he was to find Scarlett there, buying a horse, and in Ireland of all places. Yes, he was shocked. To see her there, clothed in that colorful attire, her chest heaved with small gasps of breath, smiling wide, eyes glinting like a pair of emerald orbs.

'_God, she's beautiful,'_ Rhett thought with a hint of nostalgia. How he missed her all of this time. Months ago, in his hasty leave, he pushed her out of his life with only a note of good bye and a vase of roses as a consolation prize. He was angry back then. Angry at her for chasing him to Charleston, cornering him with her love. Angry at her for making him vulnerable. Angry at her for toying with his feeling over and over again. But most of all, he was angry at himself for wanting her despite all the things that had happened, though God knew how hard he really tried not to.

So he did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time. He ran. Rhett Butler, the mighty Rhett Butler who prided himself not to be a coward, ran because of a woman, his green-eyed angel of a wife. _'Though angel might not be the right phrase, for an angel was gentle and innocent,'_ Rhett thought with a smile. No, his Scarlett was obstinate, spirited, and shrewd. She was a match for him, a partner.

He brought his glass to his lips, taking a long gulp of its content. He felt the familiar warm of brandy in his system and let his mind wandered in the past. Even in times when he was away from Charleston, the thought of Scarlett wouldn't leave his mind. He found himself longing for her even more, especially at nights when he couldn't sleep, tossing and turning, aching for her presence. He found himself willing to give everything just to see her once again. Couldn't endure this kind of torture any longer, Rhett decided to return to his mother's house.

But it was too late. Scarlett had gone. Without a note; without good byes. He had almost lost his mind. He frantically searched for her through all Charleston, but it proved to be fruitless. Then he came back to Atlanta, only to find another punch on his gut. Their house on Peachtree Street was sold. Another tie to Scarlett was broken. Despite all its horrible design, it was the only place he had ever called home. It was his gift to Scarlett, a testament of his devotion to her. And it unsettled him to find out that she could let it go so easily.

He got very drunk that night that even Belle couldn't console him anymore. But then, he still had a hope in finding her. Maybe she was in Tara. Maybe he could see her face one more time. The next morning, he boarded on the first train to Jonesboro. With every minutes of his trip, he grew more and more anxious. What if she didn't want to meet him? Oh, he would beg and groveled at her feet. He would do anything to get her back. But his hope was shattered when he set his foot on Tara and finding her not there.

She was gone from his life. For good. Because he was too proud to admit that he was still in love with her. And now she was punishing him for his action. In his anguish, Rhett had made himself believe that he felt nothing but anger towards Scarlett. Anger after all, he could handle. In his anger, his filed for divorce on the ground of desertion. In his anger, he married Anne.

But, as the anger began to dissipate, he started to feel the familiar pang of longing. How he started to regret his rushed decision to marry Anne. It wasn't fair for both Scarlett and Anne. He would sometimes look at his side, expecting to see Scarlett's dark hair, only to find Anne's brown one. At night he would close his eyes, imagining that it was Scarlett in his arms, not Anne. And how he would bite his tongue during making love with Anne to stop himself from cried out Scarlett's name in his peak of pleasure.

Yes, he was foolish. He let his chance of happiness slipped from his very hand. And he paid the price handsomely. His life had no purpose any longer. It was only a shell of him, waking up every morning. His life was nothing more than a duty.

Until that day, the day at Charleston's dock. He saw her. She's on the deck of _Golden Fleece_ with her hair billowing in the wind. Her eyes filled with sadness and love and longing. A mixture of expressions he was sure mirrored his own. For a second or two, Rhett almost threw whatever remained of his common sense and ran to her. But then he noticed her mourning dress. The reality crashed upon him. He couldn't have her. He had divorced her and married Anne. He had no right to claim her. As far as she was concerned, he was dead. Banned from her life. Forever. The truth almost knocked the breath out of him. Now, he had to be satisfied by only watching her face until she was no longer in his sight, imprinting her forever in his mind.

But a glimpse of her couldn't satisfy him; wouldn't satisfy him. He tracked the passenger list of the ship. She didn't disembark in Boston. She had to be in England. Now that he knew where she was, the urge to be with her, to touch her, to talk to her became unbearable. Before he knew it, he had already booked a ticket to England.

The voyage itself was a torture. More than once he questioned his decision to follow her. What would he do once he found her? Plead for her forgiveness? Asked her to stay with him? Told her that he was still in love with her? Nothing seemed plausible. He had obligations to another woman and to Charleston. _If only he hadn't married Anne_, he often thought at that time. Of course, he could always blame Scarlett for his loveless marriage. But despite his futile attempt, he couldn't be angry at her anymore. His yearning for Scarlett had become too much to be covered by anger.

He spent the entire month in England trying to locate her. He used every connection he had to obtain even the gist of gossips about her. But once again she seemed to disappear. No one seemed to hear about her, let alone saw her. It was one of the few times Rhett reevaluated his religious standing and thought that maybe, after all, there was a God; and He was punishing him for his past misdeeds by taking the only person he really love. In his desperation, he began to drink heavily. Sleeping wasn't easy for him with the thought of Scarlett swirling in his head constantly and liquor was the only cure he knew.

And then by chance, he met John Morland; a friend he corresponded with. John tried to persuade him to join his trip to Ireland. Rhett was hesitant at first. He still had every intentions of looking for Scarlett. But then he felt something he hadn't felt in years. Resignation. He had tried everything he knew to find her and the result was nowhere near satisfying. No, there's nothing more he could do. He had to move on. So the next morning he came to Ireland.

It seemed that fate had played a cruel joke with his life. There he was, trying to forget Scarlett and without preamble, she suddenly appeared before his very eyes. As spirited as before. As beautiful as before, if not even more so. He almost thought that after all the sleepless nights, his mind started to play tricks on his eyes. She seemed happy, contented with her life. And for that he was glad. She didn't deserve half the suffering he put her into.

Yet, a small part of him felt a twinge of regret. How he had wanted her to be happy with him. How he had wanted to shelter her from this wicked world. How he had wanted to fight her fights. But in reality, all he did was put her in misery.

At least, now she was happy. Even though it wasn't because of him.

Then she uttered those words Rhett didn't even dare to hope to hear again in his life. She loved him. He didn't know how she managed to do that after all the hell he put her through, but she loved him. All the things he had wanted to say to her were forgotten in his momentary shock and instead he said things he hadn't meant to say. He almost strangled himself when he saw the hurt flickered in her eyes. Of all the time, his tongue decided to betray him in a very inopportune moment.

And he realized how much he really missed her spirit when he saw her closing the deal on the horse John had set his eyes on. He knew she did that only to annoy him, but by God it made him loved her even more. His life was dull without Scarlett. And he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. Maybe he couldn't do anything to win her back, but at least he knew where to find her. The thought was comforting enough for him.

Suddenly, he felt someone tapped his shoulder, pulling him back from his reverie.

"Ready to go?" John Morland asked him, welcoming himself in the chair beside him.

"Yes. After this glass," answered Rhett, tipping his glass to drain the content.

"You know, I was just thinking," John started, "Remember that Scarlett woman we met at the fair?"

Rhett nodded his head.

"She was…intriguing, I guess," John Morland continued, "I perceive you've known her for quite some time."

Soft smile grazed Rhett's lips as he spoke. "Yes. She's a very dear friend of mine."

"Well," John said as he started to stand, "I can't wait to meet her at the hunt this Saturday."

"Me too, John," Rhett replied before following his friend out of the bar, "Me too."

For the first time in a very long time, he was eager for the days to come.

* * *

**Author's Note : That's it. What do you think? Please be a dear and click the button on the bottom of this page to leave a review. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own GWTW nor Scarlett. All the credits go to Margaret Mitchell and Alexandra Ripley.**

**Author's Note : I want to thank Gally619, Aroon1190, Tohru12, missysammy, and Tuduvant for their kind reviews. You guys don't know how much it means for me. ****Okay, I know I've said that this story was a one-shot, but several days ago I re-read Scarlett and suddenly I got this impulsive feeling to extend this story. I'll be adding some original turn and twist on the plot, so don't expect it to be a retold of Scarlett from Rhett's POV. And there'll be Scarlett's POV too (not in this chapter, though). Of course, the majority of it will still be Rhett's but Scarlett's POV is needed to help the plot to be formulated. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Hunt**

Rhett's gaze swept through the crowd that started to mill in the courtyard of Morland Hall. It was the day. The much awaited hunt. Scarlett would be here today, and he was not sure of what to expect. Keeping his face a perfectly composed mask, Rhett tried to control the anticipation he felt. He grew more and more anxious as the days passed after the fair. Would Scarlett greet him with that captivating smile of hers? Or would she be cold and indifferent to him like he did to her at Drogedha? He definitely hoped it would not be the latter.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a spot of black among the throngs of brightly clad people. A woman, with her face hidden behind a dark veil, sat elegantly on a bay gelding so big that made her look so tiny and fragile. '_It's Scarlett_,' Rhett instantly thought, though never before did he ever depict Scarlett as fragile. Even when he couldn't see her face, his heart would always recognize her everywhere. Despite the petite form, the way she tilted her chin in confidence as if she own the world, the way she held her posture erect in a way that only could be done by her, the way she drew everybody attentions were unmistakably Scarlett's.

Rhett continued to watch her as she spoke to John Morland. He said something to her that made her eyes narrowed. Rhett could see her eyes darting quickly, scanning the whole area. Then suddenly her eyes found his. Everything else seemed faded to background as their eyes contacted. He's almost sure that he saw he eyes soften for a moment before it hardened again into a defiant glare. With that final glance, Scarlett looked away.

The hounds were moving restlessly on the courtyard now, mirroring the high spirits of the eager hunters. A moment later, the horn signaling the beginning of the hunt was finally blown. People started to gallop down the slope of the hill, moving in the trail of the excited canines. Across the court, Rhett could see Scarlett moved her horse uneasily. Puzzled by her odd behavior, he couldn't understand why she was so nervous. Why, she always had an easy seat with a horse! Then suddenly, a frightening thought struck Rhett's mind: never once in his life did he ever see her took a jump.

'_No, no, no! Please Scarlett, don't take the jump!_' he thought frantically. Couldn't tear his gaze from her, Rhett urged his horse to break into gallops. He tried to reach her, but the people who stood between them made it impossible for him to do so. He watched it as she put a determined look upon her face. At that moment, she looked so much like Bonnie before her final jump. The sight made Rhett's face blanched with white hot fear. He saw her rode faster and faster toward the low stone wall on the base of the hill. The horse took the last step before kicking hard, pushed itself and its mistress high over the wall. On that dizzying moment, Rhett almost felt his heart stopped.

Scarlett jumped over safely, and Rhett was left shaking in his boots with relief. Taking a moment to steadying himself, Rhett followed the crowds. Having participated in a numerous hunts before, he was accustomed to the practice. He easily made his way towards the head of the group where John, Scarlett, and some of the more experienced riders were. He controlled his horse to run on the same pace next to Scarlett's.

Shock and confusion were registered in her eyes when she turned and found him at her side; apparently she hadn't expected him caught up with her so easily. Then suddenly, her face broke into a wicked smile. Without saying any word, she turned forward and whipped her horse, galloping even faster and passing the other hunters in the process. Rhett couldn't help but grinned in response. '_So, she wants to challenge me,'_ Rhett thought, his eyes gleaming, '_If she thought she could win this, she definitely has another thing coming_.' With laughter, he pressed a knee to his horse's side, forcing the beast to move faster.

It didn't take long until Rhett was once again alongside with Scarlett. They were head to head now, both refused to be defeated. Sometimes Rhett would able to lead ahead before once again sided by Scarlett; and then she would pass him only to be caught up moments later. For a moment, everything seemed so normal, as if they were back before Bonnie, before they lost everything they once had together, before they broke each other spirit. It was like the old days, when they would banter just to bait a response, try to outwit each other. Now, laughing as they raced against the wind, Rhett caught a glimpse of what he always dreamed about; a happy live together with Scarlett.

"Having trouble controlling the horse, my pet?" Rhett asked jestingly, when they once again were side by side.

Scarlett gave him her famous southern belle simper before sweetly replied, "Not at all, Mr. Butler. Just wait and see. I shall beat you before you could even say 'Rhett'!"

Rhett laughed without restrain at that. "I'll be very delighted to see you act out what you've so confidently promised, Scarlett." It's nice to actually have a civil conversation with Scarlett again. Rhett couldn't remember when the last time he felt that contented.

Bringing his crop to the beast neck, Rhett drove his horse to take an impossible jump he knew Scarlett would have trouble taking it. Not that he was underestimating Scarlett, but even the more experienced horsemen than her would find the jump difficult. After that jump, he would surely beat Scarlett in that race. Feeling frivolous for knowing him once again proved to be better than her, Rhett speeded recklessly following the hounds.

A sudden sound of neighing horse and stamping hooves caught Rhett's attention. Reigned his horse, he turned around in time to see the view that almost knocked the breath out of his body. Scarlett's huge bay gelding was standing on its hind legs; fore legs kicking madly in the air. Something must have spooked the beast. Pale faced with eyes widen in fear, Scarlett tried to calm the horse but being on a sidesaddle was a great disadvantage for her. On her left, a tall man on the black horse was trying to hold her reign, to help her control the beast.

"Scarlett!" Rhett hadn't realized that he shouted her name until he heard his own voice. It sounded so strange, like someone had strangled him. He couldn't move, rooted to the spot. His body just didn't obey what his brain was screaming; for him to get to Scarlett, to save her before something awful happened. To his utter horror, he watched as she failed to control her horse. Losing the grip on her reign, Scarlett started to tumble backward.

Everything seemed to be in a slow motion for Rhett. It was like he was watching a film being rolled, like he was merely an unresponsive spectator as he stared in some kind of sick awe mixed with terror the event that unveiled before him. He watched as Scarlett lost her balance and falling backward from her kicking horse. Her bonnet had already come off and made her carefully pinned hair cascaded in a mass of dark locks. In a desperate attempt to regain some balance, she flailed her arms while her legs tried to cling onto the pommel with efforts. Still, the fall was inevitable and with horror-filled eyes, Scarlett hit the ground with a loud thud.

Rhett was snapped out of his dream-state mind when he saw Scarlett's lips moved in a silent moan of his name before passing out. Kicking his horse, he was beside her in an instant. He dismounted from his horse even before the beast was completely stopped. Crouching beside her, Rhett held her in his arms. His voice was coarse from fear as he whispered her name urgently, begging her to open her eyes. '_At least she was breathing_,' Rhett noted with relief.

Rhett thought fast. He had to get them both out of the path before they got stamped over by the other hunters. Picking her up bridal style, Rhett mounted his horse. Looking around, he noticed that John Morland and the dark-haired man who was previously trying to help Scarlett had stopped next to him.

"Bring her to the Big House, Rhett!" John shouted to him.

Nodding his head, Rhett turned his horse back and raced toward the house. He could hear the sound of his two companion right behind him.

"Fetch me some warm water and a clean wash cloth," Rhett asked the maid as he reached the Big House. He hurriedly carried Scarlett to the parlor and laid her on one of the cushioned long-settee. "Scarlett, Scarlett, please wake up!" he kept whispering. "Don't you dare dying on me, my pet. Please open your eyes."

The maid entered the chamber with the asked water followed by the mysterious man. "Is she alright?" he asked with concern.

"She's breathing," Rhett answered distractedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why, but somehow my horse spooked hers. I tried to control her horse but it was to no avail. I'm truly sorry," he said with remorse evident in his voice. "I'm Luke Fenton, by the way. I'm the lord of Adamstown."

"I'm Rhett. Rhett Butler."

"And you are her…" he left his note hanging, trying to confirm Rhett's relationship to Scarlett.

"She's my…," Rhett paused for a moment, taking a glance at Scarlett's bruised face before once again focusing on Luke. "My friend. Yes, she's my friend."

"I see."

Suddenly, a soft moan filled the room. Turning back to face Scarlett, Rhett rubbed her hand softly, "Scarlett? Can you hear me?"

"Rhett?" Her answer came out so soft that Rhett had to strain to hear her reply.

"Yes dear, it's me. How are you feeling?"

Cracking an eye open, she whimpered, "It's hurt, Rhett. I feel like being ran over by a carriage."

"I know, sweet, I know. It's a miracle that you survived the fall," he tried to soothe her, "Stay here for awhile, won't you? I'm going to call a doctor."

"No! Please, don't bother," Scarlett shook her head. "I want to go home. I'm fine. I swear it were mostly just cuts and bruises."

"But Scarlett, you could have broken bones! I won't let you go anywhere in that condition!" Rhett said; his tone was impatient.

"Please, Rhett," Scarlett begged. "Please let me go. Right now, all I want is to go home."

Running his hand through his hair, Rhett sighed in defeat. "Okay. But I'm taking you home. Understand?"

"No, no, no!" she suddenly gripped Rhett's arm with a force he hadn't expected. "You shouldn't go with me!"

There was a fear in Scarlett's eyes that Rhett couldn't understand. Why she was so adamant that he should not accompany her? Did she detest him so much that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore? '_Surely it won't be the case_,' Rhett thought sadly, refusing to believe.

"Let me accompany you then." A sudden voice came from the man behind Rhett.

Scarlett shifted her focused to the man. "Do I know you, Sir?"

"I'm afraid you won't be delighted to know me for I was the cause of your mishap. My name is Luke Fenton. Call me Luke," he stepped ahead and took Scarlett hand. "I'm truly sorry, Madam. I'm hoping to make amendments by taking you home."

"Call me Scarlett," she replied with a smile. "It's very nice of you for offering to escort me back home, Luke. Have you ever heard of Ballyhara? I'm living in the Big House of Ballyhara."

"Ahhh, so we're neighbors, I presume. As you see Scarlett, I'm the Lord of Adamstown."

"Ballyhara? I thought you were staying in Dunsany." Rhett asked suddenly, effectively cut Scarlett's conversation with Luke.

"Umm… Yes," Scarlett stuttered. "I mean, yes, I was staying in Dunsany, but I'm planning to visit my other friend in Ballyhara after this hunt. She invited me and I promised her to come." She finished lamely.

Rhett always knew when she was lying. And she was lying to him right now about her business in Ballyhara. What was she hiding from him? Determined to find out, Rhett insisted, "Scarlett, I think it would be for the best if I go to Ballyhara with you. Just give me a moment to borrow a carriage from John Morland; then we can go."

"Really Rhett, you don't need to come. Luke will take a good care of me, won't you Luke?"

"It's my pleasure, Scarlett, believe me," Luke assured her.

"But Scarlett - "

"Rhett, I insist. There's no need to change your itinerary for me. John told me you're going back to America tomorrow morning."

"There will always be another ship, Scarlett. Your condition always comes first," Rhett argued.

"Does it, Rhett?" Scarlett asked ruefully. "I'll be fine, Rhett. I had always been fine in the end. Just go home, Rhett. Go back to your wife." A note of finality was apparent in her voice.

Scarlett's final word stabbed him. It would always come to that, wouldn't it? His cursed marriage to Anne. With a defeated sigh, Rhett replied, "I guess you're right, Scarlett. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm going back tomorrow." Turning back to Luke, he continued, "Please make sure that she arrives safely."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Butler," Luke answered solemnly, gazing tenderly at Scarlett's laid form.

There's something in Luke's gaze that bother him, but Rhett shook off that feeling. Turning his attention back to Scarlett, he spoke softly, "Goodbye, Scarlett. Be safe." For a moment, Rhett let all his pent up frustration, love and longing came to surface as his eyes held a tender quality Scarlett had never seen before. But like a fell of curtain, Rhett's expression became bland once more. Turning back, he started to walk away.

"Goodbye, Mr. Butler."

For an infinitesimal moment, Rhett's step faltered at the sound of Scarlett's soft voice. His back tensed up, the muscles of his shoulder were rigid. But then, he relaxed once more. Without a sound he slipped out of the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Is it a good idea to continue this story? Please click the review button and leave me a feedback. See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : Million thanks to Tuduvant, missysammy, LittleOriginalOne, Tohru12, Lovely Blonde Belle, Aroon1190, Myra2003, the yellow flower, ****ficticious character, and Lil'xMissy****. Your reviews have really made my day. Now here's chapter three! (Adult content towards the end of the chapter; reader discretion is advised.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Back to Charleston**

"Rhett! You're back!" Anne rose up from the sofa she was sitting on, putting aside her embroidery.

With a smile, Rhett moved across the room to approach his wife and gave her the obligatory kiss on the cheek. He then turned to face his mother and sister. When he arrived, he found the three of them in the sitting room: Rosemary with her book, his mother and wife with their needlework. He greeted his sister with a kiss on the forehead before tenderly kissed Miss Eleanor's cheek.

"How's your business, dear?" asked Miss Eleanor.

"Great. Everything's great."

"That's really good," Anne beamed on Rhett, putting her hand lightly on his forearm. "I'm really glad your business has been done so well."

"Do you bring us something, Rhett?" Rosemary asked eagerly.

At her hopeful expression, Rhett couldn't help but laughed. "Of course I bring something for you, my dear sister! It's in my trunks in the foyer."

"Why don't you clean up a bit, dear. Then we all can have supper together," suggested Anne, smiling to her husband all the while.

"That seems to be a good idea. But I'm afraid my supper would have to be brought to my study," Rhett replied. "After my long business trip, there are a lot of things I have to take care concerning the Landing and the mines"

Miss Eleanor nodded in understanding. "That wouldn't be a problem, Rhett."

"Then I guess I have to excuse myself from you ladies," Rhett said before he retreated to his chamber.

Later when he entered his study, a tray of hot meals and coffee were ready on his desk. He took a seat and began to eat slowly. When he had finished, he reached his coffee. As he sipped it, he studied the paperwork on the corner of his wooden table.

The paperwork was only a part of the reasons why he had wanted to eat alone. The other was he didn't want to answer the questions about his trip yet. Pretending that everything was fine in front of his family was hard enough. He needed some time to compose himself. His trip back home had been long and torturous. He cursed himself for leaving Ireland. He knew he should have stayed there despite whatever Scarlett might say. Now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have trusted that Fenton guy. He left Scarlett with the very man who had caused her accident, for God's sake! Could he be anymore stupid?

And there was something about Fenton that was disconcerting. Maybe it was the way his hand had held Scarlett's tenderly that had bothered Rhett. Or the way he looked at her. There was a certain gleam in his eyes when he watched her and Rhett decided that he didn't like it at all. Could it mean he was jealous with Fenton? _'No, no. It was surely not the case,' _he immediately dismissed the idea. Besides, there was nothing to be jealous over. Nothing would have happened between the two of them, right? Even now when they were going to see each other quite regularly; giving the fact that they were neighbors.

No, he simply refused to believe that.

With the passing hours, he found out that his initial plan to distract himself from Scarlett with his work had been unsuccessful. His work had been unproductive. He kept reevaluating the same ledger or read the same paragraph over and over again without really comprehended it. His thought had always come back to a certain green eyed woman in a faraway land of Ireland. With a sigh, Rhett decided to call it a day.

Rhett crept softly into his room. Not wanting to disturb Anne, he shut the door quietly. When he turned around, the last thing he expected was for Anne to be there, standing directly in front of him.

"Anne? What are you doing? Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I've been waiting for you, Rhett." Her answer came tentatively and a little bit shy.

Annoyed on some level, Rhett answered curtly, "You shouldn't have. I might stay up very late."

Decided to ignore Rhett's unwelcome attitude, Anne made a bold move and put her hands on Rhett's chest. "I'm sorry Rhett, but I missed you," she whispered, her fingers making a lazy circular pattern. "You've been gone for too long." After a moment of hesitation, she tiptoed, bringing her lips to rest softly on his lips.

Rhett jerked with shock. His first instinct was to distance himself from Anne, but at the last moment he remembered that she was indeed his wife, and she had every right to do so. He forced himself to remain visibly still.

Noticing that Rhett was unresponsive, Anne pulled back. "What's the matter, Rhett? You didn't miss me?" Anne asked confusedly.

"No, it's not the matter," Rhett said quickly, shaking his head as an effort to clear his mind. "I'm just –"

"_I'll be fine, Rhett. I had always been fine in the end." _

Suddenly, Scarlett's voice was floating in the back of his head, causing his mind to become blank. Without thinking, he gripped Anne's shoulder. His eyes were hard on her face, searching. Then as if proving something, he kissed Anne's lips with a bruising intensity. He felt her body stiffened for a moment before finally weakened in his arms. Anne's hands moved to clasp behind his neck as her own lips eagerly reciprocated his action.

Rhett could feel the passion started to build inside of him. His free hands started to work on the buttons of her nightgown. He pushed the gown down roughly, leaving Anne shivered as she was suddenly exposed to the crisp night air. His mouth was tracing a wet hot trail along the expanse of her throat, down to the point where her neck met the shoulder. Biting a little bit harder than it was pleasurable, Rhett vaguely heard her whimpered.

"Rhett, what are you –"

Her words were cut by his lips that were back on her mouth. Picking her up without much effort, Rhett carried her to the bed. He threw her down none too gently and began to remove his clothes. He climbed the bed, moving toward the submissive Anne. Nudging her legs open with his knee, he forced them to accommodate him before swiftly entering her.

"_Just go home, Rhett. Go back to your wife." _

He had to do this. He had to wipe her out of his mind. She didn't want him anymore. She pushed him out of her life. _'I don't need you, Scarlett. Can't you see? I don't need you,'_ he thought desperately. With each thrust of his hips, he tried to prove to himself that he was freed from her hold. With each rugged breath he took, he tried to convince himself that he was content with his life without her.

But as the pressure escalated within him, the line between reality and imagination became blurred. He could faintly hear Scarlett calling his name between Anne's cries; in his mind, her voice was hoarse with pleasure. The body beneath him became lither, softer with familiarity that molded perfectly to his hard muscle. The hair that spilled like halo on the pillow was somehow seemed darker under the shadow of the night. He could even smell the faint scent of distilled rosewater; a scent he remembered from his early years of marriage as he laid at night with her hair wrapped around his throat; a scent he would forever associate with Scarlett.

'_God Scarlett, I miss you.'_ His earlier resolve to put her in the past was long forgotten. He knew now that despite whatever he tried to do, he would always come back to her. That she would always be in the blood coursing through his veins. That her presence would forever lingered at his side. With one final thrust, he climaxed as his mind was full of the image of Scarlett.

Time stilled as Rhett collapsed onto Anne's body. Only their harsh breathing could be heard in the silent room. When he finally recovered from his release, his body was shaking badly. _'Oh God, what have I done?' _he thought remorsefully, his mind turned grave. _'What was I thinking about?'_

"Rhett? Are you alright?" Anne's voice permeated the air, her hand tentatively reached up to comb softly through his hair.

"Scarlett…" He muttered brokenly. Suddenly he felt Anne's hand stilled, her body was awfully tense beneath him. Opening his eyes, he could see the shock that was on Anne's eyes. It made him felt thousand times worse. He tried to roll over, to move from her body. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he didn't dare to face Anne. He put his head on his trembled hands as his body started to break into cold perspiration despite the previous activities.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice quavering. "I'm truly sorry." He wasn't even sure whether he apologized to Anne for thinking about Scarlett when he was with her; or to Scarlett for him being with Anne in the first place.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note : Please, don't hate me for this chapter! I promise things between Rhett and Scarlett will get better. **

**To be honest, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. It was very hard to write, not to mention that it was the first time I have ever written an adult scene. So please tell me whether you like it! Feedbacks are always welcomed. See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note : I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long for this chapter! I was totally at loss on what to write in this chapter. The chapter always came out unsatisfactory so I had to rewrite it over and over again until I get this somewhat decent chapter. Well, I guess that's what I get for not outlining beforehand. I know there's **_**must **_**be a reason why I always outline before I start a new story; and not going for impulsive writing like this one. Besides, I got distracted by my original work. If you're interested in reading it, go to my profile page and find a link to my fictionpress account.**

**My thanks for last chapter go to : Tuduvant, Myra2003, missysammy, Cornorama, Tohru12, the yellow flower, Aroon1190, Aquarius Angel, , Laura Butler, and Annie3. Thanks for your reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**I also want to know your opinion. Should I change this story's rating into M because of last chapter? Or is it okay to stay in T rating? Please let me know…**

**So this is my best shot on Chapter 4…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**In The Land of Ireland**

Scarlett was humming lightly as she dabbed the rose-scented cologne between the fold of her dress. The last few weeks had been the best weeks she had ever experienced in a long time. Since she came back to Ballyhara after the unfortunate accident at Morland's Hunt, Luke had been visiting her frequently — or almost daily to be exact. He would come everyday and brought her flowers, or laces, or ribbons, or other little trinkets. And while he insisted that it was his way to say sorry for causing her misfortune, Scarlett couldn't help but thrilled by the idea of once again being lavished with attentions and gifts by a man. It seemed to be a lifetime ago when she was the belle of the country, when man would fight to get her attention. Why, the last time she remembered a guy treated her that way was during the war, when Rhett would bring her all those delicacies from the places he frequented during his blockade running.

_Rhett_, she thought as her humming stopped suddenly. His name still brought a round of fresh pain to her chest. After all this time, she thought she was finally over him, freed from the longing for his touch, for his love. She thought that she had accepted that he was a husband of another woman. But apparently, she was wrong. Her heart was still fluttering rapidly when she saw him on the dock. Her head was still reeling when she unceremoniously met him at the fair. And it was him in her head when she tumbled from that horse.

_No_, she shook her head stubbornly, trying to clear her head from the image of him, _I won't think about him now. It would do me no good._ She had promised herself to have a good time and she wouldn't let the thought of Rhett ruined it. After all, she would meet Luke today and he had promised to take her for a walk. It had been a month since her accident yet both Luke and Mrs. Fitz were adamant about her staying inside. Only after a lot of begging and persuading from her side, Luke finally relented and agreed to take her out.

"Is Luke going to be here, Momma?" A sudden sound of Cat's childish voice came from the doorway, pulling her from her thought.

Smiling, Scarlett turned to face her daughter, "Yes Kitty Cat, he is."

"I'm glad," she told her in a solemn tone, "He promised to have a tea with me."

"I'm sure he did, honey. Actually, he might be on his very way here while we're talking. Why don't you wait for him downstairs?" Scarlett suggested, "I'll be down in a moment."

Scarlett watched as Cat sprinted from her room. When she finally out of her sight, Scarlett turned back to her mirror, checking her appearance for the last time.

* * *

When Scarlett came down moments later, she saw Luke sitting together with her daughter in the morning room. A silver tray filled with tea and cookies was set on the table in front of them.

"What a nice weather we have today, Miss O'Hara," Luke said to Cat in conversational tone, his hand holding a steaming cup of tea.

"I agree with you, Lord Fenton," replied Cat, her face serious as she attempted to mimic the adults.

"What are you planning to do in this lovely day?"

"I don't know," Cat's face scrunched up, "but I have a new story book and Colum brought me a new doll yesterday. Maybe I will read her the book."

"Sounds like a very fine idea, Miss Cat," Luke nodded, his expression held no mockery for her childish response.

"And what would you do today, milord?" Cat asked back, her voice eager.

"I'm going to take your Momma for a walk. Is that okay with you?" Luke answered as he glanced to Scarlett, acknowledging her presence for the first time.

"I have no problem with that," she shrugged.

Luke stood and approached Scarlett. He brushed his lips against her knuckles. "You look absolutely stunning in that deep blue dress, Scarlett," he said.

Scarlett blushed. She had always dressed carefully before she met Luke, taking her time to choose the best outfit. Somehow, she felt the need to impress him.

"Oh Luke, you do know how to flatter a woman," she replied.

"Only to a woman worth flattering, I'm afraid," he smiled. "Are you ready for your first trip outside the house after your recovery, Scarlett?"

"I'm more than ready."

She let him took her hand and led her outside the house. They were walking together towards the back of the Big House when suddenly Scarlett's step faltered.

_The stable_, she thought. Colors drained from her face as her blood ran cold.

"Luke…," she started, hoping that her voice wasn't as unsteady as she thought.

"Yes, Scarlett?" asked Luke in a concerned voice. "Is something wrong?"

_Everything is wrong_, she couldn't help but thinking. Pa died in a horse accident. Bonnie died in a horse accident. And just a month ago, she fell from the very animal. How could he think that she would willingly go back into horse riding again? Fate had spared her life that last time and though she might be brave enough to do that again, she wasn't foolish enough to tempt the fate twice.

"No," she finally answered. "Nothing. I'm just thinking that maybe we should walk around instead of taking a horse."

Luke lifted his brow. Slowly, a knowing smile was formed on his lips. "Are you scared, Scarlett?" he finally asked, his tone amused.

"No, not at all." Never been the one to admit weakness, she denied quickly. "It's just that we have such a lovely weather today and we should make the most of it. I suggest we go walking around the garden."

"Admit it, Scarlett. You're scared."

"No, I'm not– ," she stopped when she saw Luke's grin widened. "Oh okay! Maybe I'm scared! A little bit." Scarlett let out grudgingly.

Luke's grin transformed into a tender smile at her confession. "Do you trust me, Scarlett?" he asked softly.

"What?" She blinked, perplexed from the sudden turn of topic.

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, yes," she answered in confusion. "But I don't see the relevance of me trusting you and me riding the horse."

"Scarlett, I swear I won't let anything happen to you," Luke said firmly in his deep velvety voice. "Do you trust me?"

The strange thing was she did trust him.

After he saw her nodded, Luke mounted on his black gelding with ease. Scarlett started to walk towards Half Moon, but suddenly stopped by Luke hands on her shoulder.

"You're not riding Half Moon today. You ride with me."

Scarlett was confused for a moment. Suddenly her eyes widened when the meaning of his words sunk in.

"You mean the two of us together on your horse?" She said in a voice full with incredulity.

"That's what I'm saying."

"But what if the people saw us? They certainly will gossip about us!"

"Then so be it!" Luke laughed. "Isn't that part of the fun?" He added with a wink.

Slowly, her lips were curved in a smile. "You're right. Let's have some fun."

She took his outstretched hand and mounted the horse to seat sidesaddle in front of him. Luke's arms inevitably circled her body when he reached for the reins. '_Fiddle-dee-dee!'_ she thought._ 'What would the people say if they see us riding together like this?'_ Yet she felt a surge of excitement for once again not doing what considered appropriate by the society. Even if Ireland was not as uptight as her home country, she still sometimes felt bound by her rules and obligations as The O'Hara. And somehow, she missed that feeling, the feeling of superiority when she did something that knew she ought not to do.

Scarlett relaxed her back and couldn't help but notice the heat that permeated through the back of her dress from the warm body behind her. She smiled inwardly. It was nice to once again have a capable man at her side. She never noticed it before, but she missed the physical companion of a male from her earlier marriages.

_Or from my last marriage in particular_, she admitted silently.

With a sigh, Scarlett closed her eyes, savoring every moment of it. For the rest of the day, she and Luke went riding, enjoying each other company.

* * *

"Momma, could we go to the Boyne?"

"But Cat darling, you've just recovered from your fever."

"But I'm good now. Please, momma?" Cat widened her eyes.

Scarlett sighed. Cat already knew she couldn't get anything out of Scarlett by whining, but she also knew perfectly well that Scarlett could never say no to that hopeful expression. _That manipulative little girl_, she thought endearingly.

"Okay. Tomorrow we can have lunch by the Boyne."

"Thank you so much, Momma!" Cat said gleefully, hopping up and down. "Could Luke come too?"

Scarlett glanced at Luke. "Well, if he doesn't mind, then I guess he could come and join us."

"I don't mind at all." Luke smiled as he picked Cat up and let her sit on his shoulder. "Anything for you, princess."

The next day the three of three came to sit by the Boyne, eating their big lunch. They brought a huge variety of foods and fruits and sweets and punch; all of which specially prepared by the Cook under Cat's personal request.

"Momma, may I go swimming?" Cat asked as they finished their lunch.

"Swimming? I don't know you can swim."

"I can't, but Luke's going to teach me," she said eagerly. "You promise me, don't you Luke?"

"Yes, darling. But you must ask your momma first."

"May I, momma?"

Scarlett contemplated for a second. What harm could it be if Cat learned how to swim? It was true that she just recovered from the fever, but now she was as healthy as a young girl allowed to be. And though swimming in Boyne could be dangerous, she trusted Luke to take care of her daughter.

"Yes, you may, Kitty Cat. But stay on the shallow part! Don't go too far."

"Don't worry, momma!" Cat barely said as she dragged Luke to the Boyne.

Scarlett smiled as she watched them from the shaded part where they sat earlier. _'We should have done this earlier,'_ she thought. They were having such a good time. Cat and Luke was laughing freely, splashing water to each other faces. Once in a while, Luke would pick her up and pretending to drop her to the water. A little daredevil that she was, Cat wasn't scared. The more Luke tried to toss her, the more she laughed. Still laughing, suddenly Cat tugged on his rolled sleeve, motioning him to bend down to her height. She whispered something that made him smiled wickedly.

Scarlett straightened her back in alert as they started to approach her, both of them grinning widely.

"Join us, momma!" Cat said excitedly when she came into hearing range.

'_What a tempting idea,'_ Scarlett thought. Unfortunately, she wasn't to keen on having to come back to the Big House dripping all over the place. "I don't think so, dear. I think I'll just wait here."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Scarlett. Come and join us!" added Luke.

But Scarlett kept her resolve.

Luke sighed at her stubbornness. "Scarlett, since you don't seem to be cooperative, I guess I have to do it my way." He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Scarlett was shocked beyond words. But when she gathered she wits back, she started kicking and yelling, "How dare you manhandle me, Luke! Put me down! Put me down this instant, you cad!"

Luke just laughed at her shouting. He kept moving in his steady pace while Cat was running and giggling beside them. "Throw momma in! Oh, throw momma in, Luke!"

"No, no, no! Don't you dare Luke, don't you dare!"

"I'm sorry Scarlett," Luke replied in mocked solemn tone, "You leave us no choice."

Suddenly, he dropped Scarlett in the Boyne.

Scarlett was surrounded by water. She panicked, moving her limbs in a struggle to come back to the surface. Sputtering the water that filled her mouth, she tried to gulp fresh air. Thankfully, it was the shallow part of the Boyne. She noticed in embarrassment that the water barely reached her waist when she stood up. She turned around to face the grinning Luke and Cat.

"You don't honestly think you could get away with that, do you?" she said menacingly before tackling Luke, bringing them both down to the knee-deep water where he had been standing a moment earlier. Still clouded by her fury, Scarlett held Luke shoulder down the water. Luke struggled for a while but then stayed still. When Scarlett thought she had won, Luke suddenly flipped them over, taken her off-guard.

"My, my, you don't think you could out-strength me, do you?" he said as he kept her underwater, his body shaking in mirth.

After a few seconds, Luke pulled her out. He kept his hand on her shoulder to steady her. Scarlett coughed a few times before glared at him. Her hair was a mess, plastered all over her face. Her complexion was flushed from the lack of oxygen. Her dress, a gauzy yellow summer dress, was clinging to her body, accentuating her curves.

Scarlett started to open her mouth to snap at Luke. However, she stopped short when she saw Luke's expression. His eyes were blazed with an intensity she'd never seen before. She become suddenly conscious about the state of her dress. The wet material didn't left much to imagination.

"You look amazing, Scarlett," Luke said, his voice rumbled low.

"Luke," she started, startled by how strange her voice sounded, "I don't think–"

His finger on her lips stopped the words from being formed. "Then don't think."

As he inched his head closer, Scarlett could feel her breath came in small gasps. Involuntarily, her eyes fluttered close.

"Water fight!"

A sudden splash of water broke the adults from their trance. They turned their head to Cat, who was smiling innocently with her eyes shining with joy.

Luke was the first one to recover. He moved his hands from Scarlett, leaving her unbalanced. Glancing to Cat, he grinned mischievously. Suddenly he brought down his hands to splash water to a still-entranced Scarlett. The water hit her squarely in the face.

"You –" Scarlett didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as the second round of water hit her.

"Momma! You look like a wet cat!"

"Oh, be careful Kitty Cat! Momma's going after you!"

Cat shrieked in delight as the water rained upon her. It didn't take long before they were all engaged in a very boisterous water fight.

That night when she went to bed, it had been the first time Scarlett fell asleep without thinking of Rhett.

* * *

Time passed by very quickly for Scarlett. She couldn't believe that it was almost a year since that fateful accident. Scarlett and Luke grew closer, much closer to the Ballyhara's people discomfort. They complained about how The O'Hara always spent her time with the Earl of Fenton.

But Scarlett paid no heed.

She enjoyed her time with Luke. She enjoyed the conversation and the witty banter with him. He took her racing and dancing. He adored Cat. He didn't bore her like Charles did nor annoy her like Frank did, and yet he wasn't mocking like Rhett either.

'_Why, he truly is a darling fellow,'_ Scarlett thought.

She came downstairs in search for Cat. When she entered the drawing room, she found her daughter and Luke there. Cat was on Luke's lap with a large storybook opened. Luke's rich voice could be heard from where she stood. They seemed to be at ease with each other.

Luke lifted his head and his face lit in a smile when he saw her. He whispered something to Cat that made her nodded vigorously and scrambled out of the room, grinning as she passed Scarlett.

"What did you tell her?" Scarlett asked in amusement.

"I told her that I have something important to talk to you."

"And what is that?"

Luke's smile faded. Slowly, he closed the book and put it down. His expression turned serious as he held his gaze straight to her eyes. Standing up, he walked towards her. "Scarlett…," he breathed her name.

As if being pulled by an invisible string, Scarlett unconsciously moved closer.

"Scarlett," he started again as he came to her, his hands holding hers, "These past months since I've known you had been very great. I found myself enjoying your company very much. It's not just you Scarlett, but also you daughter Kitty Cat as well. It's your passionate nature that drawn me most, not to mention your exceptional beauty." He sighed, bringing his lips to kiss her fingers. "I don't how to say this, but in short…," he paused for a moment, "… I want you."

She could feel her heart thumped wildly against her ribcage as she anticipated Luke's next words.

"Scarlett, I have a proposal for you…"

* * *

**Author's Note : Whew! This chapter is longer than I originally thought. So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Please leave me a review. I tried for Scarlett's POV this time. She's hard to write. I'm almost certain that she's slightly OCC here, but well…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Revelation**

**

* * *

**

"This is for you, Fickle Lady." Rhett raised his glass to Lady Luck before downing the liquid in one gulp. He rolled the snifter slowly in his hand. The crystal reflected the weak light of the lamp that meekly lit the gloomy darkness of Rhett's study.

His last encounter with Anne had resulted in her being pregnant. While she was ecstatic, Rhett was absolutely wretched. He didn't want anymore children. While he loved children and loved being a father, he couldn't picture himself having a baby with any woman but Scarlett. She was the only one he ever wanted.

So he made himself scarce during the pregnancy. He busied himself with the Landing and the mines. He let his mother and sister fussed over Anne while he drowned himself in works and liquor. He grew more and more miserable everyday that his mother became very concerned. One day she managed to corner Rhett in one of his worst moment and he spilled out all his feelings. He told her about how he loved Scarlett, had done so since the war. He told her about Ashley and how clueless Scarlett was. About how he was cruel to Scarlett and not being honest about his feeling. About how he lost her.

Rhett was mortified every time he remembered that episode. But a part of him was relieved that he could tell someone about it. His mother had understood. She understood his agony of watching a wife he didn't want grew with his child every day, ultimately killing his hope of ever getting Scarlett back again. He could never leave a woman who had his child. She also understood his guilt of staying with Anne. The unfairness of the act wasn't lost on him; he threatened to leave Scarlett once after all, even after she gave him Bonnie.

Then Anne went into labor a month earlier than expected. She died in labor and the baby only survived for a couple of days. That made Rhett felt even guiltier. At the back of his mind, he was wishing that something would happen to the baby. And he felt guilty, not because it did happen, but more because when it _did_ happen he didn't feel guilty about it.

Rhett poured more brandy to his glass. He was sober these past few days. He drank, but not enough to be drunk. After Anne's and the baby's funeral was tidied up, he made a decision. He was going back to Ireland. He's going to fight for Scarlett this time. No more games; he's too old for that now. The only thing he wanted was to live the rest of his life peacefully with the woman he loved.

* * *

Rhett arrived in Ireland yesterday. Before his departure to Ireland, he corresponded with John Morland to gather information about Scarlett. From what he learned, Scarlett was staying in Ballyhara. No, not just staying. Apparently she was The O'Hara of Ballyhara.

He spent a night at the Galway's Railway Hotel. At dawn, he started his journey to Ballyhara. He went straight to the Big House hoping that Scarlett was there. He wasn't sure about what he would say to her, but he was too thrilled with the prospect of seeing her again that he didn't even feel nervous.

As he arrived at the Big House, he saw a dark-haired little girl playing alone at front of the building. He barely gave her a second glance as he lifted the knocker and banged it on the door a few times.

"Are you looking for The O'Hara?"

Rhett glanced back to find that the little girl was now behind him, her doll clutched in one hand.

"Yes," Rhett smiled, "Can you show me to her?"

"Sure. She's with Luke now, but I can show you to her. Come with me!"

The girl ran inside the house, leaving Rhett with no option than following her. As he trailed her, a strange feeling started to plague him. For some reasons, this girl looked very familiar to him.

"What's your name, dear?" Rhett addressed her.

"Kitty Cat," she answered with a grin.

Rhett grinned back at her. The name suited her.

The girl stopped suddenly and pointed to a room. "Momma is inside." With another smile, she ran back outside, leaving Rhett dumbfounded.

'_Now I know why she looks familiar.' _

_

* * *

_

"Scarlett, I have a proposal for you." Luke said as he dropped to his knees.

Scarlett could feel her breath hitched in her throat. Great balls of fire! Luke was going to ask for her hand!

"Marry me, Scarlett. Let me be your husband." Luke looked up to her, his thumb brushing over Scarlett's knuckles. "I can promise that you will not be in want of anything. I am the Earl of Fenton. The title was old, it went back for generations. My estate is vast and profitable. And I will give Kitty Cat my name as well if that's what you want. I can see it already Scarlett, you and Cat will be the darlings of the Season. Imagine all the balls and musicales and soirees we're going to attend in London and Dublin. I know you'll enjoy it very much, dear."

Scarlett was in lost of words. People would think that after doing this three times before, she would be become used to it. But her heart was hammering against her ribcage as her brain processed Luke's words.

"So what do you say, Scarlett?" Luke's gaze held her eyes.

A thousand of emotions and thoughts raced through her. There was happiness. She was eager to start anew, to leave behind the past. She knew she could be happy with Luke. He treated her with respect and affection. Why, she could learn to love again, to love him. But a doubt was also hanging at the back of her mind.

He talked about wanting her. He talked about enjoying her company. He talked about providing from her and Cat. But he never mentioned love. It took her more than a decade to finally realize that wanting someone was not necessarily equal to loving him. So wasn't adoration. _'Fiddle-dee-dee! I'm not going to trap myself in another loveless marriage. I will only marry for love and nothing else this time.' _She would not allow herself to make the same mistake for the second time. Or for the fourth time, in this case.

Before she could think of any better way to put it, Scarlett blurted the words out, "Do you love me, Luke?"

Luke blinked in surprise at the question. Clearly, it was not the response he expected. Slowly, he got back up to his feet. "Is it not enough, Scarlett? I like being with you. You are beautiful and passionate. I like that in a woman."

There was a time when his answer would satisfy Scarlett. But she's no longer that foolish girl. "There are a lot of beautiful and passionate women, Luke. With your title, you could get any woman."

Luke's dark eyes held her gaze gravely. After a moment, he sighed. "You have my respect Scarlett and I will not lie to you. Yes, most woman would gladly jump into marriage with me but they're not who I want. I need an heir Scarlett and I want him to be like Cat. I want him to have your passionate nature and curious mind. You being The O'Hara would not hurt either. People marry for title all the time. The marriage will help the relationship between the Irish and the English," he explained. "Now before you protest, I'm not going to take Ballyhara from you. I know upon our marriage, you land would lawfully be under my name, but I will make an arrangement to make sure it stays under your name. I would also arrange for Cat to inherit the land so you have no worry about us Englishmen controlling your land. Even you would see that this arrangement is very convenience."

Scarlett thought what he said was all very reasonable. But she's also aware that he's not answering her question. "So you don't love me," she insisted.

"I'm very fond of you."

Scarlett flinched as if being slapped. She couldn't believe it. Fond of her! The dratted man was fond of her! Oh, how Fate loved to make jokes!

"So let me make this clear, you don't love me but you are fond of me. And you basically want me for what I have."

Luke expression turned weary. "If that's how you want to put it, then yes."

Scarlett's laugh has a hysterical edge to it. "I can't believe this. I simply can't believe this."

Luke smiled gently at her, as if he meant to comfort her, "It couldn't be that bad, you know. People consider it unfashionable if married couples are completely smitten with each other."

Scarlett couldn't handle it anymore. The words he uttered were almost identical to the ones she said before. Different time, Different proposal, different man, but almost exact words. Only in reverse. _'Oh, Rhett. You're sure going to love this.'_

"So do you want to give it a try, Scarlett? It doesn't have to be miserable." Luke looked kindly to her.

Scarlett sighed. She wished she could say yes. She really liked Luke, really enjoy his companionship. He's a great friend, and she didn't have a lot of friends. But she also knew that it was impossible for her to accept his proposal. "I'm sorry Luke. I'm truly sorry. I married for the wrong reasons before. If I'm going to do this again, I'm going to make sure I do it right."

Luke smiled in resignation. "I'm sorry too, Scarlett. You are a remarkable woman. If you do change your mind, the offer still stands." He turned around to leave the room.

But suddenly, his body tensed. "Sir, this is a private conversation. It is very ungentlemanly of you to eavesdrop and not make your presence known," he clipped out coldly, his tone full of fury.

Scarlett whipped around with a gasp. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized who was standing in the doorway. There was an old saying about conjuring up the people you thought about. "Rhett," she whispered. She started to feel lightheaded, like her lungs could not get enough air.

Like the devil himself, Rhett's knowing smirk only grew. "My, my, my, this scene is surely familiar, isn't it my pet? All it need was somebody hurling a crockery."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in almost three years but I have no excuse other than university has been consuming all of my time. I barely had time for myself, less alone writing a fic. I do want to hear responses from you guys, both old and new reader. And I thank all of you who had read this fic before for the encouraging reviews. Believe me when I say without all of you, I'm most likely would have given up on this fic. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is for you.**


End file.
